


Вы что-то забыли

by RosyaRosi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyaRosi/pseuds/RosyaRosi
Summary: У Гарри есть подарок для Северуса.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 19





	Вы что-то забыли

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на новогодний снарри-календарь в сообщество "Время снарри".

Гарри ласково погладил по корешку книгу в толстом, покрытом узорами посеребрённом переплёте. От неё пахло пылью и древностью — запах застарелых чернил и шершавой, пожелтевшей от времени бумаги кружил голову. Гарри любил эти старомодные ветхие фолианты, насквозь пронизанные волшебством, от которого замирало всё внутри и щекотно покалывало пальцы. Когда Гарри брал их в руки, то неизменно чувствовал тот позабытый восторг, который впервые испытал, попав в волшебный замок. И сейчас он словно вновь ступил под величественные своды Хогвартса.

Эту книгу Гарри обнаружил совершенно случайно, разыскивая трактаты по защите от Тёмных искусств в гигантской библиотеке Блэков. Он сразу узнал название, не без труда расшифровав латинские буквы; Гарри слышал его совсем недавно, всего пару дней назад, когда Снейп внезапно разоткровенничался за чашкой кофе. Редкое издание, которое профессор вот уже полгода тщетно искал по всей Европе, всё это время находилось у него под носом — стоило только попросить Гарри помочь с поиском. 

Но чёрта с два Снейп хоть что-нибудь у него попросит.

Вздохнув, Гарри уселся на стул с книгой на коленях и сложил ладони на тёплый переплёт. «Всё не так уж плохо, — подумал он. — До Рождества ещё несколько часов, и у меня есть подарок, который точно понравится Снейпу». Это действительно было немало, и Гарри приободрился. 

Осталось решить, как именно поздравить профессора.

Гарри подумывал о том, чтобы прийти к нему завтра, но не был уверен, что Снейп пустит его на порог. В конце концов, он всего лишь помогал Гарри подготовиться к поступлению в школу Авроров, да и на это согласился с большим трудом. С тех пор Снейп не уставал напоминать Гарри, какая величайшая милость тому была оказана; не проходило и дня, чтобы он не прошёлся по его умственным способностям и полному отсутствию таланта к зельеварению.

Гарри бережно завернул книгу в блестящую обёрточную бумагу и положил на стол, рядом с разноцветной горсткой остальных подарков. Настроение было паршивым, но ничего не поделаешь: он старался изо всех сил и не собирался сдаваться.

Однажды он сумеет доказать Снейпу, что достоин лучшего отношения. Однажды он...

Стук в дверь прервал его невесёлые мысли. Гарри на всякий случай накрыл подарки какой-то тряпкой и поплёлся открывать.

— Мистер Поттер. — Бархатный голос Снейпа окутывал, словно тёплое пуховое одеяло. — Какая возмутительная безалаберность.

— Профессор?..

Гарри так удивился, что даже не предложил ему войти. Снейп _действительно_ явился в ненавистный ему дом на площади Гриммо и казался таким же угрюмым, как всегда. Только густая снежная шапка на макушке несколько портила впечатление.

Снейп нетерпеливо протиснулся мимо Гарри, обдав его запахом мороза и ветра. Его ботинки тоже были в снегу — за какие-то полминуты Снейп умудрился натоптать в прихожей целую лужу.

— Что-то случилось? — Гарри чувствовал себя неловко. Ему стало стыдно за свой неуютный дом и растянутую майку в пятнах от кетчупа.

— Мистер Поттер, — хмуро повторил Снейп. — Я пришёл вернуть вам то, что вы столь неосмотрительно забыли у меня вчера.

— Забыл? — Гарри удивлённо моргнул.

— Определённо, — кивнул Снейп. — Я пока ещё не окончательно выжил из ума и могу отличить свою вещь от вашей.

Порывшись в складках мантии, он с самым брезгливым видом протянул Гарри пару кожаных перчаток: — Вот.

— Это не моё, — пробормотал Гарри. — Должно быть, кто-то другой оставил.

— Поттер, я что, похож на человека, который толпами принимает гостей?

— Э-э... нет, сэр, — вежливо ответил он. — Но это совершенно точно не мои перчатки.

— Поттер. — Снейп отчего-то покраснел. Он глубоко вздохнул и попробовал снова: — Поттер... просто возьми их. Давай же.

Гарри помотал головой. Чувство справедливости не позволяло ему вот так вот запросто присвоить себе чужую вещь, хотя соблазн был велик: под Рождество в Лондоне ощутимо похолодало, и руки постоянно мёрзли. Особенно когда приходилось практиковать заклинания на улице.

— Я не могу. — Гарри решительно отвёл руку Снейпа, но тот почти насильно впихнул перчатки ему в ладонь.

— Вам что, память отшибло? — зло зашипел он. — Мало того, что я подбираю ваши вещи по всему дому, так ещё и вынужден уговаривать вас забрать их? Вам не кажется, что это слишком, Поттер?

Гарри задумался. Он вспомнил вчерашний день и двухчасовую тренировку вместе с другими будущими курсантами. Вспомнил, как не чувствовал рук, и как Снейп долго кричал на него, а потом намазал покрасневшую кожу каким-то бальзамом, от которого ладони моментально согрелись, а к пальцам вернулась чувствительность. Вспомнил — и взглянул на Снейпа совершенно другими глазами.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал Гарри, не в силах выдавить из себя что-то более внятное. — Спасибо, что вернули их. На улице такой холод.

Снейп открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но отчего-то промолчал — только неловко попрощался и вышел. Гарри улыбнулся и сжал в руках свои новые зимние перчатки. Они были тёплые, мягкие и немного пахли Снейпом.

Наверное, в таких очень удобно швыряться боевыми заклинаниями. Или играть в снежки, или держаться за руки — мало ли, чем придёт в голову заниматься зимой.

*** 

Северус едва успел вернуться домой и сварить себе кофе, как в окно постучала большая белая сова.

Он не глядя сунул ей печенья и бережно взял принесённый птицей конверт. Почерк был слишком знакомым, и пальцы от волнения слегка дрожали.

" _ ~~Дорогой~~ профессор Снейп,_

_Спасибо вам за чудесный рождественский подарок. Вы даже не представляете, как много он значит для меня. В благодарность я хочу пригласить вас завтра на чашку кофе или глинтвейна — место выбирайте по своему усмотрению. Я зайду за вами в полдень, и не вздумайте отказываться: я всё ещё должен вам подарок, и мне хотелось бы отдать его лично._

_С наилучшими пожеланиями,_

_Гарри._

_P.S. Если вы — совершенно случайно — собираетесь встречать Рождество в одиночестве, предлагаю объединиться. Если вы, конечно, не против._

_P.P.S. Надеюсь, мой подарок понравится вам так же сильно, как мне — ваш. До завтра!_ ".

Северус отложил письмо и тяжело опустился в кресло. Если бы кто-нибудь увидел его сейчас, то ни за что не поверил бы, что гроза подземелий и бывший Упивающийся смертью Северус Снейп умеет так улыбаться.


End file.
